Mist in the Wind
by Kimera2345
Summary: When a strange mist takes over a city and the people start disappearing, what will Dante do when Lady asks him to do the job? Major Dante shenanigans and demon slaying, this show isn't for kids
1. Prologue

Mist in the Wind

Prologue

It was a cold night, the kind most people prefer to spend inside where they have the warmth of their beds, where the streets are empty and the people of the city sleep peacefully. A strange mist had fallen over the streets this night though no one knew why and most didn't even realize for attention hadn't been given to the world outside their locked windows and doors. The whole day had been strange, it had been peculiarly cold all day for a fall day and night had fallen quickly. Anyone who had walked the streets that day knew that something was wrong, extremely so.

The street lights illuminated the heavy mist that had befallen the city, barely making out the corners of streets, if you were walking out in this, it would be easy to get lost even if you knew your way around. Even the night sky was heavily clouded on this night and barely seen through the cracks and crevices of the dark sky was red, the blood red of the moon as it was up by the stars staring down on the earth where the next victims were chosen by the damned.

Dead silence, wherever you tried to listen to, nothing, even in the houses the mice were quiet. If you didn't know any better, the town may as well just not be there at all. It wasn't spooky, the city literally gave you the dread feeling of fear, the deepest pit in your soul was screaming of it, no place felt safe tonight, no place, nowhere.

A slight shadow could be seen across the side of a building, but nothing was seen...a drop of blood fell to the stone and that was the only evidence of what was to be found.


	2. Chapter 1 You Call That A Party?

Mist in the Wind

Chapter 1

You Call That A Party?

Devil May Cry was pretty quiet today, Dante had just woken up about an hour ago and taken a shower, he was still damp sitting in his favorite chair with his legs propped up on his untidy desk. He was reading his usual magazine, nothing new at all. The phone hadn't ring yesterday either, which bothered him. He was starting to think Lady was stealing all his jobs, he'd have to try to find that out sometime soon or he'd be out of a job.

His shop was the usual, numerous weapons among them Force Edge, Rebellion and Alastor were on sword mounts behind his desk, a pool table sat closer to the door, his couch was in the middle of the room nearer to the jukebox. His desk, well that was always cluttered with a pizza box or two, his old school rotary phone sat near his foot, in case a call came in. Ebony and Ivory were always sat together somewhere on the desk among numerous other things cluttered around. 

The door bursted open as a woman walked in quickly, her short brown hair was soaked and her white motorcycle outfit was torn a couple of times, she was reloading her handgun as she neared Dante's desk. He chuckled and shook his head, then went back to reading his magazine, the woman looked at him with different colored eyes, then stepped behind his desk, ruffled his white hair and grabbed the magazine from his hand, throwing it across the room.

"Were you even listening to me Dante?" She frowned at him in dissapointment.

"Hey I was just getting to the good part!" He groaned and opened up the pizza box that sat in front of him, now leaning on the desk. He noticed nothing was in the box, "I could have swore that I still had some pizza."

"Pizza isn't important right now Dante, besides you should start eating healthier." she closed the box.

"Pizza is always important woman, are you crazy?"Dante gave her a look and picked up the phone.

"Dante I have a job for you to do that's really important."

"I don't need any jobs right now I need food, I'm starved."

He noticed that there was a noise on the other end of the line as someone picked up the phone, "Sparda's Pizza, how may we help you?"

"Hey I need a large pizz-"

"DANTE! YOU CAN'T HAVE ANYMORE PIZZA UNTIL YOU PAY OFF YOUR TAB!" The manager yelled through the phone, he had obviously been listening through another phone at the store.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"Dante slammed the phone back and faceplanted into the desk as they hung up on him.

"See? I think you agree that you need this job now right?" Lady smiled at him and patted him on the back.

"I think I at least need a drink first." Dante raised his head again but before he got up Lady stopped him.

"You don't have any of those either," She laughed at the look on his face, putting her sunglasses back on she then proceded to explain, "I got a request for help from the mayor of a city, something strange is happening there, a mist fell down over the whole city and suddenly a man winds up dead an alleyway or what they think is a man, all they found was a drop of blood and a shard of a couple bones. They say that the night comes quickly and during it, fear grows in everyone. It sounds like a Dante job."

"You call that a party?" Dante shook his head, "No way Lady, it probably doesn't even pay very well and that's why you're giving it to me, sounds boring."

"Oh come on Dante, please? I have other things to do."

"What? Like tear up your outfit more? you may as well just take it off." He flicked the piece of fabric that was hanging down from the tear."

"Oh so you want me to take my clothes off but won't even do a job for me? tch, that's from a couple demons I ran into at the harbor earlier anyway, fast ones, unusually faster than normal I think." she leaned up against his desk and crossed her arms.

"Now THAT sounds like my kind of party!" He started to get up.

"No no no Dante." she stopped him again, I already have that job under my name, I've got that. I need you to go figure out the mist problem." She poked his nose.

"Are you sure it isn't just kids playing in dry ice? I mean anyone can throw some blood down from a-"

"Dante, please do it?" She looked at him again, "I'll give you 85 cut this time."

"I want at least 95"

"90."

"No"

"Come on Dante I need you to do this, I can't get you to do anything now that you don't owe me money anymore." she frowned.

"Well sorry but all you give me are crappy jobs." He picked up another magazine from a secret pile in his desk and started reading it.

Lady smirked as she stepped closer to Dante, "Dante come on, just do this for me," She started to hug him.

"hey Lady I'm trying to read here,"He was starting to realize he might just have to do this job, especially with the boob in his face.

"Come onnnn!" Lady whined as she partially unzipped her outfit.

"Lady stop it."

"Hey Dante I-" Nero started to walk in and then saw what was going on..."Not that important I'll come back later." He shut the door and could be seen running down the street.

"Oh great, how am I gonna get out of that one," He got her off of him and stood up,"where is this city?..." he grabbed his coat.

**A/N hey I'm finally back :D thought I'd make a quick little DMC story here because that's what I felt like writing**  
**Hope you enjoy it, I'll post more soon**


End file.
